Yu Yu Hakusho those who die never sleep
by GirlfromLT
Summary: The city had allot of murders and Juri decides to go to the old mansion but what Horror will she taste?


Halloween-2014 October 30

A young girl named Juri with her friends-Koto, Hiei and Yukina were walking to a Halloween party

-I can't wait to go to Anna's party!

-She said that we all have to wear clothes from 1800-1896 other-wise we will look like losers

Juri was wearing a long black dress, her hair was lose and she was wearing black eye shadow and purple lip stick. She looked like Amelia Leon on the day of her funeral

Hiei noticed a dark shadow, he stopped

-Hiei what is wrong?-His sister asked

They all looked at the shadow-It was a fox demon. Juri Blushed

He was wearing a black tuxedo and golden watch and black shoes. He had long silver hair and hazel eyes, fox ears and a tail and a girl was near him-she was wearing a black skirt, white blouse with long sleeves, her hair was red and curly and her eyes were brown. Koto looked at his face-He reminded her of her brother Alex

-Hi. You must be knew..

They walked away into the fog and vanished

Everyone looked puzzled but they walked over to the party

Once they came there..everyone was dead.. just Anna standing with her parents

-What happened here?!-Koto asked her

-All we saw were two dark shadows..a boy and a girl age around 16.. the boy was a demon and the girl was human.. they had red eyes and blood flowing from there body's

Everyone stood there in horror..

Then Juri noticed a blood written message

*12:00PM midnight and your next*

Hiei and Yukina got scared and started to cry, Koto walked over to them and hugged them

Everyone left to find them, they killed them all. Once they walked on the other side of the fog the noticed an old mansion

The garden was grown with grass, the water under the bridge was all black and smell with blood.. the house's roof was crumbling. Juri heard something like a happy voice coming from the other side of the house.. then a scream

-I heard something there!

Koto followed her, once they got on the other side-the girls gasped. It was Anna-Lying in her own blood but there was another message

*You knew to much*

Koto smelled blood of Anna on the wall.. why would someone kill Anna if she didn't knew anything.. maybe..

-Yoko.. Yoko Leon.. he killed everyone along with his sister Amelia Leon…

Juri and Koto gasped at the same time.. so that's who killed Anna! Koto and Juri decided to go to the mansion

-Koto take the kids somewhere safe and I will go there even though I can be killed to..

-Come on Hiei and Yukina..its the time to go home

-But Mama need's me!

-Daddy!

Koto called the taxi and took the 7 years olds home

Juri noticed that door was opened and another body was taken out of the mansion

-What happened here sir?

-Oh hello Juri Dear

-Mrs. Cat?

Juri looked at the body and gasped it was Koto

-No Koto! Who did this to you?!

-Koto drowned herself dear..the poor girl could not take the death of her brother..she end her guilt she keep for 7 years

-But how could she have drowned when she was with her?

Juri was crying more then ever-She lost 2 best friends she had

They took the body to the police as Juri was red out of anger. They will pay

-You know dear..Amelia Leon drowned in the same pool as Koto dear

-Really?

-Yes it happened in 1911 October 25

,,Flashback"

Amelia Leon was walking in her garden.. she was crying.. she sat near the pool.. (she was wearing light violet dress with golden ornaments.. ) Amelia looked at the pond filled with blood from the last time.

-I can't take it anymore Kuronue.. now that my brother is dead.. I don't know how will I survive-Amelia cried

Amelia choose death instead of living, she jumped in the pool and drowned

,,Flashback" ends

Juri gasped-Amelia choose death..she drowned here and the blood belonged to her

Juri stood up and walked to the mansion. When she walked in the door came shut by itself

It was indeed a beautiful one. So many things-vases, music boxes, jewelry.. then a girl's voice came age around 16

We are going to get you.. We are going to get you

Don't you dare to peek

Are you are going to see..

That voice ran truth her spine.. wait

,,Flashback"

Amelia Leon had a voice of an Angel back then

Ends

One music box caught Juri's eyes.. she walked over an noticed a ballerina who was covered with blood and dirt

-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Juri dropped the box..and it broke

That scream..It sounded more tragic..

-What really happened here?

Juri thought to look around.. she came up-stairs and noticed two big portraits

*Yoko Alexander Leon 1895-1911 and Amelia Stella Leon 1895-1911"

She noticed that both 16 year olds look like the boy and girl she saw that Night of Halloween

She was holding a flower a rose and He was wearing a ring on his finger with something filled in

Something shinned in her eyes and she noticed a ring filled with dust

-It's the same ring he was wearing..

She heard foot-steps coming from the attic

-H-Hello? Anyone there?

The foot-steps went away as Juri was white as a ghost. When Juri came at the portraits she noticed blood falling from Amelia's arms, when Juri touched her blood was on her fingers

Once She looked in Yoko's portrait the wall was covered with blood hand prints and blood was falling from his body

And when she looked at him-His calm face was more of angry and hurt and Amelia's cheeks were full of tears. Juri backed away slowly

Then a male voice came

*You're not planning to leave are you?*

Juri thought that she has lost it. It was a male voice.. maybe it was Yoko Leon?

-Who are you?! Show yourself!

*You can't see us, but we can see you..*

Then another warning song came with a violin music

*Here we come.. the world is singing When will it stop?! Cause were just beginning Sun starts to burn We live and we cry.. Sun flames down Then you will all going to die

Those word's touched Juri's heart.. Yoko's voice was like a true innocent angel in the sky

Then Juri noticed something odd.. when she looked at a newspaper it said 1911 October 2

-Am I back in time 103 years ago?

She heard a scream and noticed a bat demon fighting a 18 year old

-How dare you to harm them!

The 18 year old was about to stab him when a scream came

-Kuronue!

She noticed Yoko who ran and pushed Kuronue and gets stabbed with the sword

-YOKO!

Yoko feel on the stairs while the 18 year old escaped

She noticed Amelia crying really hard when Kuronue is holding the stabbed Yoko

-Yoko! I swear they will pay! I swear they will die!

Amelia was already holding her brother and crying

-My poor brother! This is all my fault!

Juri went back to the present when she looked there was Hiei and Yukina whose eyes were dark red( weirder then normal) there skin as white as a ghost

-Hiei? Yukina?

-We told you that mama and daddy were waiting for us Juri..

Both kids were holding a knife with blood and in front of them a police man's and the doctor's heads

-Why?

-Because mama told me..

-Whose your mama Hiei?! Who?!

-That girl is my mama

Hiei was pointing at the portrait of Amelia

-She is not your mama Hiei! She is only a killer!

-Daddy was waiting for me.. Daddy came to me

Yukina was looking at the portrait of Yoko

-How can he be your daddy if he died 103 years ago?!

-Daddy was waiting for me..but mommy killed me..

Juri looked into there eyes.. Yukina was walking towards her

-No Yukina! Don't do this!

Juri knew that they were just kids but she lighted a fire and throw it at them

-Why?!

Hiei and Yukina hugged one last time and they burned to ashes

Juri looked in horror but she knew it was the only thing she could do

*Why you killed my child?!*

Juri looked and gasped.. Amelia Leon was standing there with blooded clothes, her eyes were red and her hair was covered with blood and dirt

-Amelia Leon..

-I always wanted a child but my ,, husband " killed himself along with my baby! Why you had to take the only living thing I had Juri?!

-Amelia..I am very sorry..

-How can you be sorry when you killed my child?!

Juri knew that she could not say it right..

-Why are you killing these people?!

-They forgot about us! They were warned! Are birthday was always sad and not like this! We warned them, but they didn't listen! Everyone will fell the same pain we had

-But there is another way to talk this out! Why are you killing with no mercy?

-They deserve it! Look what they did in are garden! Are home! We can't live in peace for once!

-I know there not the best people but you can't kill everyone. You should try to just teach them a lesson

-Oh so that mean I had to die?! Why should I trust people if I was killed by my so called ,, friend "?!

Juri knew that Yoko was right, he can't trust anyone. His sister blamed herself so she gave up on living, she doesn't trust anyone

-But it's not logic that Koto would give up on living by herself! Did you kill her?

,, Flashback " year 2007

Koto was playing with her older brother Alex who had brown hair and hazel eyes.

-Hi Mrs. Cat!

-Hello kids

Koto looked on the other side and noticed them looking at her, she stood up and was walking on the road on an up-coming car. Alex looked as Koto was walking closer

-Koto!

The 15 year old rushed to her and pushed his 9 year old sister away and was hit by a car

-ALEX!

,, Flashback " ends

Juri couldn't believe it.. so that's why Koto killed herself

-Now.. you know to much Juri.. we have to kill you

-No please!

All the things started to fall as Juri looked at Yoko who was close at her, he was holding a knife and he was caught in flames

-I'm sorry..

Those were the last words of her

After 5 hours the police and Mrs. Cat rushed into the mansion

On the ground were ashes of 7 years olds-Hiei and Yukina and Juri was no where to bee seen

-Juri dear! Where are you?

They noticed that all the things were broken and covered in blood on the ground with big letter's were

*HELP ME!*

Everyone went pale.. and on the sealing there was

*She herself was to blame..*

Everyone went outside with hope that she maybe was still alive.. when Mrs. Cat was walking out she heard a scream

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mrs. Cat began to cry cause she knew that it was Juri's scream

But one thing they did not knew that Juri and Yoko shared there first but last kiss

THE END


End file.
